MY Little Girl
by BrendaBanner1234
Summary: All Adrian has ever wanted was someone to love her. All Tony has ever wanted was someone to view him as human. They have found each other now, both hardened by the world. Now they have each other and they are not going to let go. No matter what SHIELD, Loki, or anyone else says. Fem!Harry.MY BETA,GoldenPhoenix823, RULES!
1. Adrian Potter

**Disclaimer: i do not claim ownership of Avengers or Harry Potter though i wish i could because there is some fine sexy men in both of these wonderful things. **

**So i am thinking of ideas for my other story but the way that Rowen is treated by the Dursley's hits really close to home for me and its hard to write it but i will continue to try. This story will be featuring a Fem!Harry like my other one but she won't be in hiding.**

**Yes this is going to be one of those Harry finds family in tony stark things. I've read a few and now want to try it for myself.**

**Anyway i really hope this goes well. Enjoy!**

**[adrian]**

I shivered as the January breeze brushed past me, it was always cold in England, but in the winter it was a thousand times worse especially for me, as I had no coat, and only my cousin's now threadbare hand-me-downs to keep me warm. They weren't doing a very good job.

Suppressing another violent shiver, I wrapped my arms around myself in a desperate attempt to gather some type of warmth, but it didn't work. I sniffled and scanned the growing evening crowd for a familiar face, the people rushing by around me were all too busy to pay attention to each other or to me, and none of them were my aunt or uncle.

"I just have to stay here," I mutter to myself "Just for a little bit longer,"

That was what my auntie had told me when she brought me here, she had said to stay right here, to not move or I'd be in big trouble. But that had been hours ago, and I was so cold.

My aunt and uncle weren't the kindest people, but they didn't lie to me, they would come back, so I have to stay here. If I didn't they would find out, and uncle would punish me. And I would deserve it, because I was bad. I'm always bad, but I don't mean to be! Bad things happen when I'm scared or upset, I can't control it.

Like one time when I was younger Auntie told me she didn't like my hair, it was too red and unruly, and it was too long, so she cut it all off. I went to sleep crying that night because I was so scared of what people would say, but when I woke up the next morning all my hair was back. Another time was when I accidentally turned my teacher's hair blue, or two days ago when Dudley and his friends were playing their favorite game, "Adrian Hunting" I ended up on the top of a roof near a shed. I only wanted to get away! I didn't want more boo-boo's. Dudley had obviously forgotten all of the lessons Auntie had taught him when he was younger, about not hitting girls, and always being a prefect gentleman, or maybe I was just different, I was the only girl he was a meanie to.

The first time he had ever actually been nice to me, had only been a few hours ago. When auntie had dropped me off, Dudley had given me a beanie and when he did, he looked...sorry. He hadn't put it in my hands though, he placed it on my head himself.

Sighing, I kicked my feet back and forth. The shoes on my feet were falling apart, all of my clothes were hand-me-downs from Dudley, who was much larger than me, the only thing I owned that weren't from Dudley were my glasses, but they were broken from all of the times Dudley's friends had hit me in the face. The glasses framed my green eyes which the neighbors always tell me are pretty, although I don't see how I or my eyes are pretty. Me especially considering the ugly lightning bolt shaped scar I have on my forehead. The only thing auntie would tell me when I asked her about it was that I got it in the car accident that killed my parents when I was a baby.

The wind blew faster and harder, I really wanted to be back in my cupboard right now, I was freezing and my lungs were starting to hurt. Was it from taking in all that cold air? I don't know. I don't know much about health, I only know how to put Band-Aids on my boo-boo's. Auntie would know what to do, she's always making Dudley feel better when he's sick or when he gets a really big boo-boo, but she never helps me when I'm sick or hurt she just sends me to my cupboard.

I wonder what it would be like if I had a normal family. One with a mommy and daddy who would love and care for me. Who would kiss the pain away when I got a boo-boo and tuck me in bed and feed me soup when I'm sick. I can imagine that when I have nightmares they would run and hold me in their arms and comfort me.

As I dreamed I didn't notice a man coming closer until he was right next to me.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked.

I jumped and turned to him wide-eyed.

**Hey guys is this any better?**

**REVIEW THANK YOU TIME!  
**

**B-Chan: Thanks for seeing the potential in my story. Hope you get to read the rest of it.  
**

**hadrianlopez1: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!  
**

**bookfreak25: Thanks! Adrian and Tony will be exactly what they need. I'll try and update soon!  
**

**Alliecat94: Thanks for loving it!  
**

**tinyrose65: Thanks a bunch!  
**

**LightLessStar: Haha!  
**

**FrostIvy: Thanks! Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot.  
**

**xlunatica: Yeah I've hopefully fixed all the errors. Thanks though!  
**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: Thank you!  
**

**candinaru25: I know. Don't worry. Time and the right people can heal all wounds.  
**

**kakashiluckyblackcat: Yes! That's probably what would happen.  
**

**Purple 'N' Blue Wings: I will!  
**

**Candian Bacon: Thanks for that. If you want to be my beta i'd be really happy. I need someone to help me out. I'm not the best.  
**

**ScienceImagineGreater: Thank you so much for all the stuff you said, it really helped out. Again i don't really know how a regular six year old acts because i was mature for my age. And I looked into the RAD thing like you said and it does fit into what I pictured for Adrian. Although it will probably be both of the major symptoms. You probably know what I am talking about. For those who don't you should look it 's really interesting.**


	2. Tony Stark

**Disclaimer: i do not claim ownership of Avengers or Harry Potter though i wish i could because there is some fine sexy men in both of these wonderful things.**

**Can you keep up with the awesome reviews. I'd love for you to tell me if there are any mistakes and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Enjoy!**

**[tony]  
**

Pepper is going to kill me. Of that much I am absolutely certain. I've been A.W.O.L. for the past several hours exploring the different English pubs, one of which I had lost my phone in, and now I was lost in the middle of London.

I shivered as a breeze went by. Why was England so frickin cold? Yes I was in England, I was kind of...supposed to...meet the ambassador. It's just so boring though! I just wanted to be alone today. Something I never am anymore. These past few years have been hard, almost dying a couple of times isn't as fun as one might think.

Being Tony Stark isn't easy either, especially now that I'm Iron Man. The whole world expects me to suddenly be the kind, charitable, hero that I know I'm not, and ever since I revealed my secret SHIELD has been watching me all day everyday and at times approaching me with requests to do things that I could never do, things that could very well leave me dead, and despite how I act I'm not ready to die yet, I still have so many things to do, not to mention if I die there will be no one for me to leave my money too. As my father would say, I am currently without an heir. But it's not because I don't want to have a kid, but I don't think that I'm capable of taking care of a baby, heck, I'm not eve able to take care of myself half the time, that's what I have Pepper for.

Anyway, by now I was near a deserted playground it was to cold for children to be outside, that's why when I saw the small child sitting on the steps leading down to the playground I did a double take.

She was just sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth, I was too far away to get a closer look, but I could see that she was shivering violently.

Where were her parents? No matter how messed up my family was, if I left the house without at least telling someone where I was going, my parents would kill me.

I slowly began to walk over, I'd just help her find her parents then everything would be fine and I would go back and face the wrath of Pepper Potts.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" I asked.

The girl jumped in surprise and turned to me, her eyes going wide. The little girl had long dark red, covered by a beanie, she had emerald green eyes too, that were framed by a pair of broken glasses. She was a tiny thing, barely older than four years old and was dressed in boys clothes that were several sizes to big for her.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, She looked down and away from me. "Kid?" I sat down next to her. She scooted away.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. That's bad." she said softly, her accent was actually kind of cute.

"My name's Tony Stark. What's yours?" I asked. She looked to me.

"Adrian."

"That's a pretty name." I told her softly. She smiled. "And now, I'm not a stranger anymore." I chuckled.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked.

"Auntie said to stay here until someone comes and gets me." Adrian explained, still whispering. "And when was that?" asked.

Adrian looked over my head at the Big Ben "The little hand was on the eleventh mark, the big hand was on the sixth mark."

"That was eleven thirty, Adrian, it's 5:30 in the afternoon now. What are you still doing out?"

"When I don't do what my auntie and uncle say, I get punished. It means I was bad. I'm bad a lot of times," she said. I raised an eyebrow, this kid was suppose to be bad? She could barely look people in the eye. She was also panting.

"Adrian are you feeling okay?" I asked. She shook her head and I could feel my heart quicken.

"My chest hurts." she said. I tensed up. Dear God don't let her be sick.

"Adrian I think your aunt and uncle would be alright if I took you." I said. She looked to me. "You think?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm just going to take you to a doctor, he can help you feel better." I said.

"I won't have anymore boo-boo's?" she asked.

I nodded, then got up and held out my hand. She stared at it for a couple of second before taking it. Her hands were ice-cold. "I'm going to pick you up. Is that ok?" I asked. She slowly nodded.

Gently, I lifted her into my arms and I held her close to my chest to try and give her some warmth, Adrian instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled closer to me. I was surprised by her willingness to be close to me, but I also felt really happy. It was strange, but I would have time to think about that later. I had to get Adrian to a doctor.

**Review Answer Time:**

**Okay once again thank you to all who have loved the story!  
**

**Green Drkness: Yes Tony is going to adopt Adrian. I thought it would be really cute. And this is taking place before the Avengers movie. I think that the movie would play out slightly different with her around, but we still have a few more chapters till we get to that point.  
**

**BooksAreMyVideogames: I think Adrian's name is pretty cute too. And Rowen is the character to my other story. That is a Fem!Harry story, but this one is not a crossover. That one is called "Secrets Are No Fun".**


	3. Boo-Boos

**Disclaimer: i do not claim ownership of Avengers or Harry Potter though i wish i could because there is some fine sexy men in both of these wonderful things.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really stressed out with some stuff and hopefully I can get back on track.  
**

**Can you keep up with the awesome reviews. I'd love for you to tell me if there are any mistakes and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Enjoy!**

**[adrian]**

Mr. Tony walked all the way to the hospital with me in his arms, and refused to let me down, when I asked him if he wanted to, it was nice, having someone want to hold me, especially if that person was really warm like Mr. Tony.

I cuddled closer to him and he laughed "You're a cuddle bug aren't you?" **(1)** he teased. I tensed up and moved my head away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, thinking that was a bad thing. Already I am messing things up.

"There's nothing wrong with that." he assured me. "It's fine."

After a few moments of hesitation I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"So it's not a bad thing?" I asked.

"Why would it be?" he answered. I just said nothing and wrapped my arms around his neck tighter.

"You're choking me Adrian." he joked, but I thought he was being serious. I pulled away about to apologize, when he gave me a look. It caused me to flinch away and his face softened.

"I was just joking Adrian." he said, stopping. I looked to him. "You aren't in trouble."

I nodded, but didn't put my head back on his shoulder. Mr. Tony sighed, but went back to walking and soon we were at the hospital.

"Now we can get you all better." he smiled. No more boo-boos. That would be nice.

We walked into the hospital and I smiled at the instant feel of warm air, Mr. Tony was really warm, but this place was so much more.

Mr. Tony walked over to the desk with me in his arms "I need some assistance." he said in a voice he hadn't used with me, it was serious and more grown-up. The lady at the desk looked up and blinked.

"Are you-"

"Yes I am. Now can I please have a doctor come over here and help me already?" I looked at him in awe. If I _ever_ did that to auntie or uncle...I shivered, not wanting to think about it.

But the lady didn't get mad, she only nodded and got up, going to the back. I tugged on the collar of Mr. Tony's jacket, he looked down at me.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" I asked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Interrupting her. That's a bad thing." I said.

He pulled me closer. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter. Anyway, you said your chest hurts, you've been outside for hours so anything could be wrong with you," Mr. Tony explained. I nodded.

The lady from before came back with another lady in a white lab coat. That must be the doctor. She smiled at me, but I just leaned into Tony.

"Hello Mr. Stark." the doctor said. "My name is Doctor Greene. I'll be helping you and this little lady today." she said with a smile. I just stared at her, frowning.

"I'd not like to be in public to long." Mr. Tony said his voice serious again.

"Of course." she said, and led us to room with a hard bed and a desk with all kinds of things on it.

"If you can set her down there Mr. Stark we can get started." she said, but when Mr. Tony tried to put me onto the bed I wouldn't let him. Mr. Tony was safe, I had no idea if this place was.

"I'll be right here Adrian." Mr. Tony said, softly. His voice had changed again from the cold one he used on the others. I looked to him and nodded, finally letting him set me down.

"Now Mr. Stark, may I ask who this is?" Dr. Greene asked.

"This is Adrian..." he began to say "What's your last name?" he asked.

"Potter." I whispered. "My name is Adrian Potter." I said, politely looking down at my feet again. I really wanted Mr. Tony to be closer. I don't like Dr. Greene.

"That's a very pretty name." Dr. Greene said. I liked it better when Mr. Tony says it. I just looked away from her.

"Can you step down and get on the scale for me?" Dr. Greene asked.

I nodded and Mr. Tony helped me down and helped me get out of my shoes. I stepped on the scale and watched Dr. Greene frown.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Tony asked. Was he worried for me?

"Adrian, how old are you?" Dr. Greene asked. I looked back down to my feet. "Adrian?" Mr. Tony asked.

"I'm six." I whispered. I heard both adults take a breath. "Mr. Stark...Adrian is only thirty nine pounds." **(2)** Dr. Greene said.

"What?" Mr. Tony asked and he was louder than before. I flinched.

"Mr. Stark where did you find Adrian?" Dr. Greene asked. She sounded really serious.

"I found her in the park. She had been there since eleven thirty this morning." Mr. Tony said as I slowly started backing away from them. "She said her aunt and uncle left her there. She was supposed to wait for someone,"

"Adrian. Can you come here?" Dr. Greene asked. I shook my head and backed into the wall. I didn't want her to come near me, she tried to take a step forward, but I whimpered.

"I want Mr. Tony..." I muttered. The man walked over and picked me up again. I cuddled into his neck.

I felt safe with Mr. Tony.

"Adrian. Can you just let me ask some questions?" Dr. Greene asked. I looked to Mr. Tony. He nodded.

"Okay," I agreed.

Mr. Tony walked over and sat on the bed with me in his lap. Dr. Greene went out for a minute and came back a few minutes later with a notebook, a camera, and a tape recorder. She pressed the tape recorder and turned to me.

"Now Adrian, can you tell me why you aunt and uncle left you in the park?" she asked.

"They said they were going somewhere, but I couldn't come, I was too bad to come, they said to wait until someone came for me." I whispered. Mr. Tony squeezed me gently. I smiled, when he did that I felt safe.

"Where are your parents?" Dr. Greene asked.

I stayed silent, I didn't want people to know.

"Adrian. It's ok, I'm here." Mr. Tony said.

I looked to him and then looked to Dr. Greene "They died when I was a baby. They were drunk and got killed in a car accident. I was with them. Auntie Petunia says they were no good jobless losers anyway." I said, ashamed. **(3)**

"Can you tell me about life with your auntie and uncle?" Dr. Greene asked, although I saw a look of anger in her eyes, it reminded me of Auntie Petunia every time she looked at me.

"Whenever I'm bad they punish me. I'm bad a lot." I said. "A lot of the time I get sent to my cupboard without food." I said.

"What?" Mr. Tony asked, his voice angry. I flinched and he relaxed.

"My cupboard. It's where I sleep. The spiders keep me company." I said. Mr. Tony looked to be trying to control his anger.

"Do they ever hit you Adrian?" Dr. Greene asked. I looked down.

"It's because I'm bad, strange things happen around me. Bad things. I need to be punished so it will stop." I whispered.

Mr. Tony made me look at him. "Adrian. You don't deserve punishment. You don't need to be punished." he said. I looked at him wide-eyed. Well...maybe he was right. He seems smarter than Uncle Vernon.

"Adrian." Dr. Greene said. I turned to her. "I'm going to be taking pictures of any wounds you have and I need you to take off your clothes. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

I looked to Mr. Tony.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No...but I don't want you to see." I muttered.

"How about we compromise?" he asked.

"Com-compromise?" I repeated "What does that mean?"

He laughed. "It means that we make a deal. I'll stay in here, but I'll turn around so I won't see." he said. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

He got up and placed me back on the bed, then turned away so I could take off my clothes. Dr. Greene helped me, but it took awhile because I flinched every time she got near me.

When I got my shirt off she gasped and for some reason there were tears in her eyes. I didn't notice Mr. Tony glancing to us...or his murderous expression.

**[tony]  
**

When I was sure that Adrian wasn't looking I turned to watch Dr. Greene. I didn't want her to hurt Adrian or scare her. What I saw made me want to murder somebody, most importantly Adrian's aunt and uncle...as soon as I find them with the help of JARVIS.

All across Adrian's chest were these nasty bruises. They were blue and black and purple and green and yellow. Some looked like they were made today! You could also see her ribs! No wonder she was only thirty nine pounds!

Dr. Greene silently took her camera and began taking her pictures. I couldn't look away. She had Adrian turn and I saw more of the bruises on her back along with scars that looked like the work of a thick belt.

Rage was filling me and the chance's that her "family" would remain alive were slowly diminishing.

I probably should have looked away. I _had _made a deal with Adrian, but I needed to know how bad it was. I needed...I wanted to help this little angel.

I finally did turn away, because I couldn't handle seeing the bruises on her tiny body anymore.

**[adrian]  
**

Dr. Greene put this paper hospital gown on me when we were done. "You can turn around now Mr. Stark." she said. Mr. Tony turned and smiled at me. I smiled softly back and I smiled wider when he picked me up again.

"I would like to take some x-rays if that is alright?" Dr. Greene asked. Mr. Tony looked to me. "Is that alright Adrian?" he asked softly.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"You won't feel a thing." Dr. Greene said.

"Ok." I agreed.

Mr. Tony carried me to the room and the machine. I was kind of scared, but Mr. Tony talked to me the entire time. Dr. Greene also took some of my blood, which was kind of scary, but then Mr. Tony held my hand, then Dr. Greene had us wait in the room again, while she got the results.

"I know you saw." I said sadly. Mr. Tony tensed.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my word." Mr. Tony said.

"It's okay. No one ever does." I said.

"That's not ok Adrian" Mr. Tony said "I'm different. I promise from now on I will keep my word." he said.

"How?" I asked sadly "After today, I'll never see you again."

At that moment Dr. Greene came back in. "Mr. Stark can I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?" she asked.

He looked down to me. "I'll only be gone a minute." he promised. I nodded and he set me down, then went outside with Dr. Greene.

**[tony]  
**

"How bad?" I asked, knowing I was going to freak. Dr. Greene frowned.

"She has had three broken ribs in her life time as well as a sprained wrist. There is no medical record of it, but somehow they are all healed properly. She is very malnourished and right now she has bronchitis." she said.

"Damn," I growled angrily "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well after she sees a psychologist, she'll be put in the foster system." Dr. Greene explained.

"Psychologist?" I asked.

"I believe she has a condition called RAD, maybe even DAD. **(4)** I'm not sure and I am not the best on the subject. A child psychologist would be better help." she explained. I nodded.

"About that foster care thing..." I started to say. She looked to me. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?" I asked.

**[adrian]  
**

After Mr. Tony and Dr. Greene were done talking, I was moved into another room. Dr. Greene wanted me to stay overnight, but even after I moved Mr. Tony didn't come back.

I was just starting to get scared that he would never come back, when he came in and sat down beside me, then took my hand.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I just had to make a quick call. That's all." he said. He reached out to touch my head, I flinched, afraid that he would punish me for asking questions. But he didn't hurt me though, he ran his hand across my head, through my hair. It felt nice.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll even have a surprise for you in the morning." he whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep as he kept running his hand through my hair.

"I'll be sad when you leave Mr. Tony." I said, before finally going to sleep.

"Don't count on it kid." he whispered back.

**I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Again, lot of stress and hopefully I can get back up to speed on things.  
**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! I'll even accept a burn!  
**

**Oh and before I forget!  
**

**1: I call the little girl I babysit a cuddle bug because all she wants to do is cuddle up with you. She is a baby so that's probably why. It is so adorable.  
**

**2: I had a review ask about that and I meant 32 not 42.  
**

**3:: The reason why Adrian is ashamed is because she believes her aunt and uncle. Her entire life she has been told awful things about them instead of the truth so she is kind of ashamed to talk about them. That will leave though.  
**

**4: RAD and DAD will be explained in the next chapter.  
**

**Oh and I am in a bind. Although it won't be coming up in this story I am thinking of doing a sequel. Somehow involving the Avengers with the Harry Potter world now. Should she still go to Hogwarts? All ideas are welcome and appreciated!  
**

**NEW STUFF!  
**

**bookanimeyaoiyurilover: no this is not my last chapter. I still have a lot to do to finish this one. I like planning ahead.  
**

**Lizard1998: There will never be those pairings...considering she is 6. The Loki thing might work since he is immortal, but it might be a little weird. Awesome suggestion though!  
**

**numenor16: Fixed it!  
**

**Fluehatraya: I meant a different number. It's fixed though!  
**

**Raven and the Wolf: Look at number 4 and you will partially have your answer!  
**

**I fixed the point of view problem. I did have something there but it went away. If its not fixed just message me.  
**

**Anymore questions or criticisms I will fix. Just review and message!**


	4. My Friend

**Hey guys, I know you are probably pissed because I haven't written in a while. Things have gotten pretty hectic around my neck of the woods, so I'm trying to get better. Hopefully, if I keep in time, I can get a chapter a week out of this story. The other one, Secrets Are Never Fun, I can get, maybe every two weeks, sooner if you guys like that one as much as this one. I redid that one too.**

**Don't forget to think about Adrian's future. Should she go to Hogwarts or no, in the sequel. So far, people do not want her to go. **

**I also want you all to remember, she is six in this story. She won't have any pairings in this, or at least romantically. This does take place in the Avengers movie though. The first few chapters will be Adrian adjusting with Tony and then it will go into the Avengers thing.**

**So now, Enjoy!**

**Ok I am so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy and I've been sick a couple of times too.**

**Again, don't forget the poll for my other story. Hopefully, now that I am getting my act together, I can update this story once a week, and then the other one, every two weeks or shorter.**

**I am so excited that I have a beta for both of my stories. So please thank GoldenPhoenix823, for making the story even greater, judging the enthusiastic response to this story.**

**I have to tell you a funny story. One of my best friends, who also has an account, was messaging someone with an account and it turns out this person really likes my story! They were so shocked when my friend told them that they were my best friend. **

**Thank you all so much for liking my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not claim ownership of Avengers or Harry Potter though i wish i could because there is some fine sexy men in both of these wonderful things, but I do claim ownership of Adrian, try and take her and you will FEEL MY UNDYING WRATH!**

[**Adrian**]

When I woke up the next morning, I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to open them because I knew that when I did, Mr. Tony was going to leave me even sooner. I didn't want him to leave me. But when I felt something warm wrap around my hand curiosity won out and I opened my eyes. To my astonishment, Mr. Tony was in a chair beside the bed, fast asleep, with his head resting on the bed and his large hand wrapped around my much smaller one. No one had ever held my hand before. It felt nice, even though it would soon be gone.

My sad thoughts were interrupted when, all of a sudden, Mr. Tony twitched in his sleep, when I saw that he was waking up, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. The sheets beside me shifted as he sat up.

"I know you're awake Adrian." he said softly.

Reluctantly, I opened one eye "Hi, Mr. Tony," I whispered.

"Hi, Adrian." he said ruffling my hair, and ignoring it when I flinched "Ready for another day?"

"What's going to happen to me Mr. Tony?"

Mr. Tony looked thoughtfully at me for a minute, then answered in a slightly subdued tone "I don't know kid."

I closed my eyes for a moment, to hold back my tears "I wish I could stay with you,"

Before he could say anything, the door opened and Dr. Greene walked back in, smiling at us.

"Morning all," she greeted, Mr. Tony nodded to her while I just stared. "Ready to meet another doctor Adrian?" Dr. Greene asked. I sat up, looking at her wide-eyed.

"It's ok." Mr. Tony said "The doctor is just going to talk to you. That's all."

"Okay,"

"Great," Dr. Greene smiled as she turned toward the exit "I'll bring her in,"

After making sure that the doctor was really gone, I looked up at Tony "You're a good guy, right?" I asked.

He looked confused, but nodded anyway "Why'd you ask?" I shrugged "Come on Adrian," he nudged me gently in the side "You can tell me,"

I looked at him for a long minute, then slowly, I reached out brushed my fingertips brushed against the cool glowing metal hiding beneath his shirt.

Mr. Tony looked at me wide-eyed "How did you know that that was there?" he asked,

"I can…_feel_ the light," I whispered.

Mr. Tony gave me a small confused smile and then took my little hand in his own.

Just then Dr. Green and another older woman entered, ruining the moment.

"Adrian, Mr. Stark," Dr. Greened said "this is Dr. Crawford. She'll be speaking with you about a few things today,"

"Hello, Adrian." Dr. Crawford said kindly after Dr. Greene left the room.

"Hi," I murmured looking down at my sheets.

"Now, before we get started I want you to know, Adrian, that we are only going to talk about what you want to talk about. Does that sound good?" she asked.

Before I could stop myself, I asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Dr. Crawford asked curiously, but I had already squeezed my lips together, refusing to respond

"What's wrong?" Mr. Tony asked.

"I asked a question…that's bad." I whispered.

Mr. Tony gently squeezed my hand "Adrian that's not a bad thing,"

"It isn't?"

"No, I promise,"

I nodded, then turned back to Dr Crawford to elaborate on my question "Why would you want to talk about me?"

"I just want to get to know you a little better, is all," Dr. Crawford said.

I nodded, but subtly, I inched away from her, for some reason, I didn't like her.

Mr. Tony must have sensed my feelings and jumped into the unproductive conversation "What's your favorite color?" I looked at him questioningly "I want to know." he explained.

"I like purple…and red,"

"I like those colors too munchkin." Mr. Tony smiled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded and I smiled.

"Do you like to read?" Dr. Crawford asked.

I nodded once more "I got to have whatever books Dudley didn't like, he didn't like most of them" I told them.

"I have a whole bunch of books at home." Mr. Tony said "Maybe I'll be able to show you them one day." Mr. Tony suggested.

"I'd like that Mr. Tony." I said.

For several more minutes, we just talked about random things, although Mr. Tony and I were the ones doing most of the talking, while Dr. Crawford just sat and watched us. But when we fell silent for a minute she scooted closer to us and joined the conversation again.

"Were your aunt and uncle nice to you, Adrian?" she asked

Immediately I looked down at my hands and recited what Uncle Vernon had drilled into me for as long as I could remember "I'm a bad child. I get treated as I deserve to be treated,"

"That's not what I asked." Dr. Crawford said softly.

"When I do bad things, I get punished,"

"Why were you outside Adrian?" Mr. Tony asked softly.

"I was bad," I whispered, even though I didn't want to tell them, Mr. Tony might think I am bad too.

"What did you do, Adrian?" Mr. Tony whispered. I looked to him.

I balled my hands into fists "My cousin, Dudley, and his friends were chasing me, trying to hurt me. I didn't want to get hurt so I tried to hide behind some garbage cans and somehow, ended up on the roof of the day care,"

"Do you know how?" Dr. Crawford asked. I shook my head.

"Why did they just leave you?"

"They didn't want to take care of me anymore, they said someone would find me."

"Did you think Mr. Stark was that someone?" she asked.

"No,"

"Then why did you go with him?"

"He was nice to me," I murmured.

"It has to be more than that Adrian." she urged me, but all she succeeded in was irritating me. What did it matter anyway?

"He kept me safe." I told her.

"You don't even know who he is."

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes "Mr. Tony is nice and he protects me. He's my friend!"

Mr. Tony scooped me up and hugged me close. I buried my face in his shoulder to hide the tears falling down my cheeks. This was the first time I could remember being held like this.

"Do you trust me, Adrian?" Mr. Tony asked. I nodded into his shoulder.

"Do you trust _me_?" Dr. Crawford asked.

'No,"

"Mr. Stark can I see you outside for a minute." Dr. Crawford sighed, but I clutched onto Mr. Tony tighter.

"I'll be right back Adrian. I promise," he reassured me.

Reluctantly, I let go and watched silently as they both left the room. I already wanted Mr. Tony to come back.

[**Tony**]

"Why did you bring me out here?" I demanded.

"I know what's wrong with Adri-" Dr. Crawford began, but I angrily cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with Adrian"

"I'm sorry. I do believe that Adrian has a severe case of DAD." She said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, I hated not knowing things.

"Disinhibited Attachment Disorder, a form of RAD. RAD is Reactive Attachment Disorder" the woman explained "This disorder is developed from children coming from damaged homes, who never feel love from anyone. The symptom I am seeing with Adrian is indiscriminate and excessive attempts to receive comfort and affection from any available adult, even relative strangers such as yourself,"

"Is there any treatment?" I asked.

Dr. Crawford nodded. "The steps into healing and treating a child with RAD is through patience; proper child rearing, maybe therapy as well as being in a place where she can be safe and loved."

I nodded, then turned and walked back into the room, Adrian was curled up in the sheets looking heartbreakingly sad.

I smiled softly at her and gently picked her up and placed her in my lap, she tensed up for a split second, but then relaxed and cuddled into me.

"Is she gone Mr. Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's gone munchkin." I whispered.

**Oh, I bet you all hate me for just leaving it there. Don't worry, I am almost done with the next one so, hopefully, it will be out soon.**

**Any questions, all you got to do is message me or review. As I have discovered, I am such a review whore. **


	5. Papa

**So I am trying to be better about my updates still so hopefully now that school is winding down I will be able to update more and more. **

**Again, do not forget the poll for my other story Secrets Are Never Fun. You guys decide who Rowen falls in love with and that could change the entire story line. By May 10, any character that does not have 4 votes is going to be taken off. **

**I am so excited that I have a beta for both of my stories. So please thank GoldenPhoenix823, for making the story even greater, judging the enthusiastic response to this story.**

**So I just want to say to review this story because your opinions matters! And I want to be able to know any suggestions you guys would like to see. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really want to say that I own the Harry Potter series and the Avengers and those sexy fine men, but then wizards and SHIELD will be pissed off and come and get me in the night and take back there people so…yeah…**

[Adrian]

Mr. Tony stayed with me until I had calmed down, and when I finally did, he wiped the tears from my face, then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to my nose. "Blow." he ordered gently and I did. When I had done as instructed he wiped my nose then threw the handkerchief onto the floor startling a giggle from me.

"Feel better, now?" he asked, I nodded "Good," Mr. Tony hesitated for a second, before asking me "Did you mean all that you said munchkin?"

"Did I mean what, Mr. Tony?"

"Am I your friend?"

"You're my best friend in the entire world." I whispered. Mr. Tony smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"You won't have to talk to Dr. Crawford again. Not if you don't want too," he told me, much to my relief.

"I don't like her," I said softly.

"I didn't like her much either." Mr. Tony agreed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, as I worked up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering me for quite some time, but was too scared to ask. Uncle Vernon had always told me that it was bad to ask questions, but Mr. Tony had told me it was okay, and he was definitely a lot smarter than Uncle Vernon "Mr. Tony," I finally said "how come your voice sounds funny?"

Mr. Tony laughed and made himself comfortable on the bed beside me "My voice is different than yours because I'm not from England," he explained "I live in America in a place called New York, although I used to live in California,"

I looked to him in awe.

"I think you'd really like it there. I'm trying to build a big tower for me and my girlfriend, Pepper, to live in" He said.

"Your girlfriend's name is Pepper?" I asked. He nodded. "You'd like Pepper. She's really nice and she knows how to make the best hot cocoa in the world," he said with a smile.

When Mr. Tony talked about his girlfriend, Pepper, I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen when Uncle Vernon looked at Aunt Petunia, let alone talked about her.

As a pondered on this, a nurse came into the room with an apologetic smile "Sorry to interrupt," she said "But it's time for you to get some more medicine,"

I flinched when she came near me and I tried to snuggle into Mr. Tony when she injected something into the IV before leaving immediately after.

Several minutes later the medicine began to kick in and I started feeling tired.

"I'm sleepy," I whispered.

"Medicine does that to you, munchkin," Mr. Tony told me "But don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," I nodded and slowly began to fall into a medicine induced sleep.

"I wish I could go to America," I whispered, unaware that I was even speaking aloud "I wish I could live with Mr. Tony and…and I wish that Mr. Tony was my papa. I would like a papa,"

[**Tony**]

I could feel my whole body warm up when I heard Adrian say those words. I had, in all honesty, always wanted a wanted a kid, but I just didn't think I would be able to handle having a baby of my own. I knew I wasn't the most responsible person out there, and could very well screw up my child's life with just a single mistake. But, Adrian was different. She was so sweet and so kind and adorable. And whenever I was around here, I wanted to be a better person, if only to see that beautiful smile on her face. She had suffered so much in so little time and it wasn't fair. I wanted nothing more than to protect her with everything I had, to hold her close and never let her go, and with the way things were going it seemed like I would.

In these past few days I had called Pepper only once, to explain why I had gone rouge on her and explain the situation with Adrian. As soon as I mentioned the word "abused" she went off. I hadn't heard her curse so much since that time on New Year's Eve about five years ago where I had…well, that's better left in the past.

But what was more, throughout these past couple of days, I had had absolutely no desire to drink. Anytime I wasn't with Adrian I was calling lawyers, child services, and anyone I could think of to help get me exactly what I wanted right away.

I needed things to go fast. Adrian was healing faster than the doctor's expected, so she would be leaving tonight if all remained well, I wanted everything to be done by then. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like that would be happening.

Adrian let out a soft sigh in her sleep, and I held the small girl just a little closer to me. If I couldn't bring her back with me, I don't know what I'd do.

[**Adrian**]

When I woke up a few hours later, I was relieved to find that I was still in Mr. Tony's lap. Happily, I cuddled into his chest, pressing my cheek against the cool metal under his shirt, it felt nice, I'd miss it when Mr. Tony would have to leave, but I was used to it by now, being alone. I just wished that Mr. Tony would stay, or that I could go with him. I wouldn't mind. America seemed like a really nice place, and I would love to meet Mr. Tony's girlfriend.

I felt Mr. Tony move slightly and so reluctantly opened my eyes to look to him.

"Hi," he whispered softly to me. I just smiled up at him "The doctor's told me that if all goes well for the rest of the day, you can be released tonight,"

Instantly, my smile fell and I looked down at my lap. I didn't want to get better, I wanted to stay here, if I did, Mr. Tony would stay.

"Why don't we order lunch?" he asked "You can have anything you want," I nodded in agreement.

Mr. Tony retrieved a kid's hospital menu and showed me all that there was to eat. He had to explain a lot of the food though, because even though I recognized most of the stuff I didn't know how they tasted or what was in them.

In the end, Mr. Tony ordered me a grilled cheese sandwich, apple slices, tea, and even a chocolate chip cookie; I had never had one of those before in my entire life. But this one was incredible; it was even still warm, like it came from the oven.

After we were done with lunch Mr. Tony taught me how to play checkers, we played a couple of rounds as he asked me all sorts of questions about myself. It felt nice that he wanted to know about me. All though, every once in a while, I thought I saw him texting something on his phone.

After a few more hours of idling around in my hospital room in between checkups from multiple doctors, I was told that I could change into my street clothes as it was almost time for me to leave. Mr. Tony went to get them, but when he came back, he wasn't carrying my clothes, he had girl's clothing.

"Whose are those?" I asked.

"They're yours munchkin." Mr. Tony said.

I looked at him with my brow crinkled in confusion "No they aren't," I said.

"They are now," he said "I'm not having you wear those rags any longer"

Hesitantly, I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom; after I had changed I ran back out and hugged Mr. Tony as tight as I could.

He laughed and picked me up "Well, don't you look pretty,"

I was wearing a pink tutu type skirt with gray leggings underneath and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, a white winter coat, and brown winter boots. I had never had clothes that were as nice as these, and I had owned a winter coat before.

"Thank you Mr. Tony," I whispered, tears filling my eyes again. He was so nice to me, but I knew that after I left I probably would never see him again. I buried my face into his shoulder, to hide my tears, and so, was surprised when I felt a slight pressure on the side of my head. With a start, I realized that he had kissed me on my head…no one has ever kissed me before. I remember always being jealous of Dudley when Aunt Petunia or sometimes Uncle Vernon would kiss him, and hate when he would push them away.

A few moments after I had managed to reign in my tears, there was a knock on the door and a man in a suit with a brief case walked in. He was a big man with dark skin and a bald shiny head. From the way he was fidgeting slightly with his jacket, I could that he normally didn't wear suits. At first glance he seemed normal enough, but if you were to really look at him, you could see how uncomfortable he was. I clutched onto Mr. Tony tighter, something felt off about this man.

"Good evening," he greeted, stepping closer to Mr. Tony and me "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm with Social Services and am here to talk to Adrian,"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that that's a good idea" Mr. Tony said sharply.

Mr. Shacklebolt stared at him for several seconds then me, before slowly inclining his head in agreement "May I speak with you outside for a moment, please, Mr. Stark,"

Mr. Tony nodded and tried to set me down, but I wouldn't let him.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes. I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing the top of my head again. I let him go with a soft smile. I liked it when he did that.

[**Tony**]

After setting Adrian down, I walked out into the hall with Kingsley, immediately I was pushed into a wall.

"I need you to listen very carefully to me," Kingsley said, looking straight at me.

"You're wrinkling my suit." I said pointedly looking at the hand holding me against the wall.

He let me go, but his face didn't lose an ounce of its seriousness "I need you to take this seriously, Mr. Stark. You do not know the magnitude of this situation, of Adrian," he whispered. That sobered me up immediately "Adrian is very different from people like me and more importantly people like you. The time will come when she has to make a choice. That choice might in the end _kill her_," he whispered harshly.

I pushed him away "No one is going to ever hurt my little girl again. Not if _I_ have _anything_ to say about it," I snarled.

"I admire you for that Mr. Stark, which is why I want to help you" Kingsley said, opening his briefcase "I come from a very different place Mr. Stark. I am a very different kind of person. I can make this happen," he pulled out several official looking papers and a passport and handed them to me.

I took a moment to peruse them, before looking up at the man in shock "These are-"

"All of the documents necessary to get Adrian out of England and into your care."

"I've been trying to get these for days. How did y-"

"It does not matter right now." Kingsley cut me off "I know the man who put Adrian with those mu-people. And it was a stupid decision, and, if I know this man at all, he is going to make many more, each leading her closer to her death. She may not know me, but I knew her parents. I cannot let this happen.

"You have to get Adrian out of England as soon as possible. I will help you as much as I can, but what and how much I can do will change in the upcoming years. Especially when she turns eleven,"

This was a lot to take in, enough that even _my _brain was having trouble processing it all, but I did understand two things perfectly fine. First, Adrian was in danger and needed to get out of England. Second, I was the person who could get her out. She was coming with me.

[**Adrian**]

Mr. Tony came back in after a few minutes, but when he did he seemed…different. Like he had been told a very important secret. Mr. Kingsley didn't come back with him, but Mr. Tony had all kinds of papers in his hand.

Without a word, Mr. Tony picked me up and put me back on the bed, before sitting down next to me.

"You're not going back to your aunt and uncle," he told me quietly "And you won't have to go to into foster care, not if you don't want to"

"Well then, where _can_ I go?" I asked.

"Do you think you would like to come to America?" he asked "With me?"

I nodded, not really understand. "I think it'd be nice," I said.

Mr. Tony chuckled "It is nice," he said softly, he shifted on the bed, so he was facing me more directly and handed me the stack of papers in his hands.

"Adrian, can you read those for me?" he asked.

I looked down at the papers in my hands, I wasn't the best of readers, but I could read enough to understand what the papers were trying to say. I looked up to Mr. Tony slowly.

"Last night I heard what you said Adrian," he told me, sounding just a little nervous

"A-And I would like to be your papa and for you to come and live in America with me. We can be the family that we both want... _**If**_ it's what you want,"

I sat in silence for several seconds, before I threw myself into Mr. Ton- no…I threw myself into my papa's arms and began to cry. No one had ever wanted me to be a part of their family, but my papa wanted me. I have a papa, for the first time I can remember, I have someone who cares for me. I have a papa. I finally have a papa.

**Good Merlin I nearly cried writing this. I hope I did well and you guys love it. Love notes and flames are welcome in the reviews.**

**And by the looks of things, none of you really want her to go to Hogwarts, but you have to remember…wizards are stubborn. That was a hint for the sequel.**

**Oh and I realize that you guys might have read a lot of Dumbledore bashing things, I'm sorry, but I am not changing it. I know Dumbledore is good in the books, but he is so manipulative and…me and my friends are always discussing all the crap that could have been prevented or done to give Harry and others better lives. So I am not changing it. Sorry!**

**Oh and did you like my add in of Kingsley. I think it is a pretty good idea. I hope you guys did too. I am trying to be better about updates so wish me luck!**


	6. BlueBerries and Ferris Wheels

**Hey guys! I am trying to write as much as I can, but at my job for the past few days we had been preparing for corporate to come. I am also trying to work on my other story, but the next chapter is in Diagon Alley, and good Merlin is that chapter long!**

**Anyway I am sorry I have not updated in a while. I got my wisdom teeth taken out a couple of days ago too and they are a pain. Don't worry, hopefully I can update more.**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Also I have a question. When should Tony discover what Adrian really is?**

**Oh Yeah! Thanks once again to my beta GoldenPhoenix28. YOU RULE! I would never be able to make this story and my other story without your help.**

**Disclaimer: I can claim no ownership to Avengers or Harry Potter, even though I wish I could, because of all the gorgeous men and man I wish I was older! Oh well, I do kind of own Adrian, but can't own anything else although I wish I could own Robert Downey Jr. and Mark Ruffalo.**

[**Tony**]

Because the tower in New York was nowhere close to being finished and ready to be lived in, I decided to just take my private jet to California, where Pepper would be waiting, and live in the Malibu home until the tower was ready.

However, on our way to the airstrip, Adrian had fallen asleep, I didn't mind though; I was more than happy to be able to hold her in my arms as I walked up and into the jet. Just being able to hold her close to me reignited an emotion I felt very rarely, only when I was around Pepper or when I made a breakthrough on a suit or some other project.

I was...happy, and the fact that it was a kid, _my _kid, was the one who was making me so happy was all the more mind-blowing. Adrian was obviously not a normal kid, beyond the abuse, the way Kingsley spoke about her made it seem as if there was more to her than what appeared, not to mention the fact that all the injuries she had upon entering the hospital had healed within days.

But whatever oddities she possessed mattered very little to me, she was my little girl and I loved her, I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. As if she could tell that I was thinking about her, Adrian shifted in my arms and placed her cheek against my arc reactor "Where are we, Papa?" she asked sleepily.

"About to board the plane, munchkin, then we'll be on our way to America,"

An angelic grin spread across Adrian's face " This is really happening?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I grinned "it's really happening,"

After I got Adrian settled down and buckled up in her seat, I gave the pilot the signal to take off. When the plane began to lift off I could see the fear on Adrian's face so I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I got you, baby doll," I told her gently and pressed a kiss to her hair, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Adrian grinned brightly at me and wrapped her arms around my arm.

"Papa?" Adrian said after a few minutes of silence "Is Pepper nice?"

"Yeah," I smiled down at her "Pepper's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet. You don't have anything to worry about," Adrian smiled back at me, but it seemed somewhat strained which made me wonder what was going on in her head.

[**Adrian**]

Has anybody ever had that feeling where everything seems just too good to be true? That's how I feel at this moment. And I'm terrified that all of this will turn out to be a dream. I'm scared that at any moment, I'll wake up in my cupboard with Aunt Petunia yelling at me to come and help cook her precious Dudders' breakfast. And even if this all turned out to be true, I was scared Pepper would turn out to be like Auntie Petunia, kind and sweet to everyone but the little freak.

I was brought from my worried thoughts when Papa told me that I could take off my seatbelt, then helped me out of it "So what do you want to do, munchkin?" he asked as he ruffled my hair.

I shrugged "I don't know,"

"Well then, why don't we play Twenty Questions?"

"What's that?"

"A classic game of intrigue," Papa said smartly "Not really. The point of the game is to ask each other questions one at a time, and we keep going until we've each asked twenty questions,"

"Okay," I agreed with a smile.

"I'll start," Papa took a few seconds to think up a question "What's the first thing you want to do in America?"

"I want to go on a Ferris Wheel," I answered.

Papa smiled "That's my favorite part of a fair. Now, your turn,"

"Um...What's your favorite fruit?"

"Blueberries,"

I frowned, I'd never tasted blueberries, but I didn't want Papa to know that "Mine too," I nodded.

Papa must have noticed my hesitance "Have you ever had a blueberry before?" I sighed and shook my head. Papa lifted me up and placed me in his lap "You don't have to lie to me," he said gently "I won't get upset," I nodded "How about when we get to America, we'll eat fresh blueberries?"

"I'd like that, Papa," I agreed "Now it's your turn to ask a question,"

He feigned a shocked look, making me giggle "So it is!" he exclaimed.

For the next half an hour, we played the game and when we finished Papa taught me how to play the card games Crazy Eights, Solitaire, Old Maid, Go Fish, War, Blackjack, and Poker, though he made me promise not to tell Pepper about the last two. Then we had lunch. Papa had a double cheeseburger with fries and coke while I had a junior cheeseburger with fries and pink lemonade, then we both had hot fudge sundaes. But all the food made me sleepy, so Papa sat me down and read me Goodnight Moon until I fell asleep.

[**Tony**]

When Adrian was fast asleep I pulled out my phone and called up Pepper.

"Hey Tony," she greeted "How's Adrian?"

"She's doing great, she's asleep right now, that's why I am calling. I wanted an update,"

Pepper laughed. "Even though you've had me give you twenty updates already, I'll give you one more. Adrian's room is ready for when she does come home, stocked with clothes and toys fit for a princess. The chocolate chip cookie cake arrived, and, honestly, I'm having trouble not eating it all right now. I have all connections and sources looking for her family and have a full background file in your lab waiting for you when you get back. I have a school interested in Adrian's attendance, but only when both you and she are ready. William Faria Elementary is willing to wait. I have all of Adrian's doctors settled now and have all their background checks and info also waiting in a file in your lab,"

"Perfect, but-"

"Let me guess" Pepper cut him off "You have more stuff you need me to do," I laughed sheepishly "What do you need Tony?"

"I want fresh blueberries waiting in the kitchen for when we come home. Also I need you to buy a Ferris wheel."

"What?" she asked incredulously "You want me to _buy_ a Ferris wheel."

"I know what I'm doing," I defended myself.

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Pepper laughed lightly "But I know you're going to be a great dad,"

I smiled down at Adrian's sleeping form "Thanks Pep,"

"I've got to go and find that Ferris wheel. I'll be there when you get here,"

"Bye Pepper,"

"Bye Tony," she replied, then hung up.

I stared at the phone for several long seconds, a frown marring my face, it had been several months since we started dating, but I still hadn't found the courage to tell her that I loved her.

**So what do you think?**


	7. To Try and To Know

**I am goi****ng to be gone for a month this summer and sometimes I am not sure I will have Internet. But, I will be writing during that time, hopefully, so if I can't update while I am**** out of the country, I will be sure to update once I get out.**

**Anyway, I know this won't be for a LONG while, but after I am done with this story and my other story, got any ideas on what I should do next?**

**Thank You so much to my beta, GoldenPhoenix823!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Pepper ****time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or Avengers because if I did, I would make all of them LIVE WITH ME! I mean they are GODS! Including the two actual Gods in Avengers.**

[**Tony**]

By the time the plane reached Malibu, Adrian had tired herself out and had fallen asleep in my arms, giving me the opportunity to carry her out onto the tarmac where both our luggage and Pepper were waiting for us.

"Hey you," I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, Tony," Pepper whispered looking down at Adrian who was cuddled up to my arc reactor "She's a adorable,"

"She is," I agreed "How are things at the house?"

"Everything is ready, just as I promised, and I called the contractors in New York and they're adding her room in the tower,"

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"Once or twice," Pepper teased "but it's always nice to here,"

My laughter shook my chest and woke Adrian up from her deep sleep "Hey there, sleepy head," I said when I saw her eyes open.

"Hi, Papa," Adrian murmured sleepily.

"Adrian, I want you to meet Pepper,"

"Hi, sweetie," Pepper smiled and reach out to Adrian, but the little girl flinched away from her and hid her face in my chest.

"She's really shy," I said by way of apology to a surprised and slightly hurt Pepper "Why don't we head home and you guys can get to know each other there?"

[**Adrian**]

The car ride to the mansion was quiet and really uncomfortable, I knew I should believe Papa when he told me about Ms. Pepper and how nice she was, but I was still scared. Luckily, the trip didn't last too long, and when we arrived at the mansion, my worries were swept away for the moment by the sight of the house. It was beautiful, with bright white walls and tall windows that glinted in the sunlight and reflected the sea the mansion overlooked.

"So, do you like it?" Papa asked. I nodded. My mouth was too busy gaping in awe to form words. He laughed and led me inside.

"Can I take your coat, Adrian?" Miss Pepper asked, moving closer to me.

I backed into Papa and clutched onto my coat "Will…Will I get it back?"

Miss Pepper looked shocked "Of course you will Adrian. I would never keep anything of yours away from you,"

I hesitated for a second, then I took my coat off and handed it to her, she smiled softly, but it wasn't as bright as it was before.

"How about we go up to your room, Adrian?" Papa asked.

Surprised, I looked up at him "My room?" I whispered.

Papa smiled softly at me and lightly led me by my hand up a flight of stairs and down a long hall and past several fancy doors, but instead of stopping in front of one of the fancy doors, we stopped before a white wooden door decorated in purple, orange, and green swirls and curly cue, with a sign labeled ADRIAN'S ROOM and a golden doorknob. Knowing Papa, it was probably real gold.

"That's your room," Papa told me pointing at the door "And that's mine," he gestured to the room next to mine "Now, are you ready to go inside or are we going to stand out here all day," he teased.

I giggled, then reached out and opened my door and almost fell over in shock. The room was enormous and absolutely amazing. The walls, floor, and ceiling were white, but the pink rice paper screen, pink rug, orange, purple, and green chairs, and purple desk gave the room color. But my favorite thing was the bed, it had a giant crown shaped headboard with little lights and pink drape framing it, and it was covered with dozens of stuffed animals. And next to the bed were a night stand and toy chest. I grinned and spun around to tell Papa just how much I loved my room, but froze when I saw a beautiful life sized deer sitting in the corner of the room.

"You can draw on it," Papa explained "Make it your own,"

Slowly, I reached out and stroked the deer, for some reason I felt as if the deer were...important...as if it were meant to mean something to me.

"Adrian?" Papa asked when I didn't say anything "Do you like it?"

"This is the-the most beautiful th-thing anyone has ever d-done for me," I managed to choke out before running into his arms "Thank you, Papa,"

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled "But you want to know something?" I nodded and he squeezed me tight. "Pepper did this, she made this just for you, so can you at least try to give her a chance?"

I looked down at my hands, then slipped out of Papa's arms, out of the room, and back downstairs. Ms. Pepper was still standing in the living room, but when she saw me she hastily wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ms. Pepper?" I asked tentatively.

"I-I heard you and Tony upstairs," she said.

I nodded and slowly moved closer to her, although I stopped a safe distance away "I'm sorry," I whispered, Ms. Pepper looked at me in shock "I know I hurt your feelings when I was mean to you," I explained "I'm smarter than I act. But I-I'm scared, all I've-all I've ever known was Aunt Petunia, I'm scared you'll end up like her," behind me, Papa appeared at the top of the stairs "Papa told me a lot about you, about how nice you are and I want to believe him, I really do, but I can't..." Ms. Pepper took a step near me, immediately I backed up "Sorry," I whispered when I realized what I'd done.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Adrian," Ms. Pepper assured me gently, tears were in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I wish I could do that,"

"Do what?"

"Not cry. I can never hold it in...it makes Uncle Vernon angry," Ms. Pepper looked upset, so I decided to change the subject "Did you really make my room?" she smiled and nodded, hesitantly, I took a step forward "I love it, it's pretty, especially the deer, I love to draw. Do you?"

"I do," Ms. Pepper nodded "but I'm not very good at most things, but I can draw a pretty good flower,"

I smiled at Ms. Pepper, she was nice, maybe I could trust her, in time.

I looked up at Papa and held my hand out, he walked down the stairs and took my small hand in his much larger one, then I slowly reached out and took Ms. Pepper's hand, although it took me awhile as I kept hesitating "I want to try," I whispered.

"I would like that," Ms. Pepper smiled.

I nodded in satisfaction and then looked up to Papa, "Can I try blueberries now?"

[**Pepper**]

As it turned out, Tony was a pretty responsible parent, while he let Adrian have all of the blueberries she wanted, he also made her eat macaroni and cheese for a full meal, as she ate and he explained what the arc reactor did and how it worked, I watched Adrian. She had been through so much for someone her age, and I was honored that she was giving me a chance. Hopefully, we could become a real family, in time, I love Tony, quirks and all, and, already, I feel something for Adrian, but I just wish I knew what Tony felt for me, I hated not knowing.

All of sudden I felt a hand slip into mine. It was Tony's. He smiled at me and in that moment, I saw the _real_ Tony Stark, not Iron Man or the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, or so he'd dubbed himself, but I saw Tony, my Tony. And I realized, I already knew.

**Hopefully this was longer. I am trying to get these to be lo****nger so be patient. **** I hope you guys like the Pepper reaction as I kind of call it. I figure that Adrian is kind of distant, but wants to try for Tony. ****Also if you guys want to see a photo of Adrian's room the link is on my profile!**


End file.
